


Welcome Home

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Marvel Cinematic Universe [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Steve, Consensual Kink, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadist Bucky, Sex Toys, Testicle Clamps, Top Bucky Barnes, Under-negotiated Kink, masochist steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Tumblr ficlet written to the prompt: [Bucky] finds Steve having a solo field day with nipple clamps and about to get started with the most impressive Bad Dragon toy he's ever seen.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allrealities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrealities/gifts).



> Sometimes I ask for prompts or head canons for short fics on Tumblr which I cross post to AO3 A quick survey of my subscribers and followers suggests that people would prefer if I post them all as individual stories and put them in a series together instead of as multiple chapters on the same file or any other of several options, so that's what I'm doing.
> 
> Please note that I generally do not take "out of nowhere" prompts, cause I don't have time, but I will sometimes ask people to send me ideas and I'll write them in the order I receive them. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Make sure you read the prompt! 
> 
>  
> 
> [~original post~](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/160009498873/moar-prompts-for-all-that-bucky-is-good-at)
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt, from allrealities:  
> MOAR PROMPTS: for all that Bucky is good at reading Steve, mood-wise, he can't tell that Steve would like to get infinitely kinkier because he won't use his damn words (I didn't want to ask you for even MORE, Buck!). So he walks into their room, back early after a mission, and finds Steve having a solo field day with nipple clamps and about to get started with the most impressive Bad Dragon toy he's ever seen. And he can't leave his best guy hangin'.

“Honey I’m…oh.”

Bucky froze in the bedroom doorway.

Steve must have done fucking trigonometry to get into the position he was in, because his placement was absolutely _perfect_  to torture himself, and by _torture_  Bucky meant _Steve was trying to kink himself (and maybe Bucky) to death_. Kneeling on the floor facing the bed, Steve’s damn perfect ass spread around the most fricken enormous dildo Bucky had ever seen - neon blue with testicles bigger than some guys’ dicks and a suction cup attaching it to the floor. Nipple clamps dug into Steve’s sensitive flesh, the usually pink buds made angry, painful looking red, the two clamps chained together and then chained to the bed frame. Steve had the angle perfected such that the farther he lowered himself on the toy, the more the clamps dug into his flash, the more the skin of his chest was pulled. As if _that_  wasn’t enough, a three more clamps bit into the tip of Steve’s foreskin and each of his testicles. Tears streamed down Steve’s flushed cheeks, saliva oozed down his chin, his teeth bit divots into his lower lip, and his cock leaked all over the damn clamp as he filled himself with the dick.

Bucky had no idea if this was his punishment or his reward for getting home early.

“Bucky?!” Steve exclaimed. With a gasp and a sob, Steve threw himself at the bed, seized the blanket, and covered himself with it in a single sweeping motion. “Oh God, Bucky, I didn’t realize…I thought…”

“You thought you could get your rocks off without me, before I got home?” said Bucky with a scowl. He didn’t want to believe that was what was going on, but the evidence was undeniable. Steve wanted things Bucky wasn’t giving him, Bucky had never thought to give him, Bucky would have been _thrilled_  to give him if Steve had only fucking _asked_. 

“No, that’s not…I mean…it is, but…” Steve broke off with a moan, hips rolling against nothing. “Bucky, I love you, and…and…but…I wanted this, needed this, and how could I…” He trailed off, swallowed, and gave a desperate, pleading, heartful look Bucky’s way. Mascara streaked dark lines down his face.

Bucky didn’t need to hear the end of the sentence. The rest of what Steve had to say whispered continually in Bucky’s thoughts, every minute, every day, every single time he was blessed to somehow, inconceivably, have permission to touch Steve, pleasure Steve, even after all the horrors Bucky had perpetrated over the years.

_How could I ask for more? How could I reveal to you that I was so broken that I wanted to hurt you, wanted to get off on hurting you? How could I tell you that what we did wasn’t enough, that sometimes when I showered after having sex I’d dig my metal fingers into the flesh of my crotch and imagine it was your testicles I was squeezing, your body I was harming, that the pained noises I made came out in your voice?_

_Steve, you’re perfect. How could I ever ask that of you?_

“I think…I think we have a lot to talk about,” said Bucky, voice throaty and low. He stepped farther into the room, stepped enough into Steve’s view that Steve could see the erection tenting Bucky’s pants. “But for now…I interrupted something important, I think. You need something, don’t you, Steve?” Bucky asked the question as earnestly as he could, and his tension that this doomed their relationship ebbed when Steve hesitated, bit his lip, and the nodded. “May I…may I give it to you?”

“Bucky, I–” Steve strangled a gasp. “You don’t have to. Really. I know I’m…this is weird, I know it’s really damn weird, but–”

“Steve!” Bucky interrupted, holding up a hand, then using the hand to grab his crotch pointedly. “I _want_  to. Believe me, you have no damn idea how much I want to.”

“Oh,” Steve said faintly, then he broke into a toothy smile. “Okay. Uh. In that case…”

Steve let the blanket drop.

Bucky could scarce say how he crossed the room. Wrapping his arms around Steve, he pulled him back to the dildo suctioned to the floor, used one hand on Steve’s chest and a second on the toy to force Steve back onto the cock, force Steve to once more tug harshly on his nipples, dick and testicles. Steve groaned, needing no encouragement to impale himself, to slide his slickened, stretched ass around that monster of a dildo. 

“Feels good?” Bucky asked gruffly, rutting his clothed cock against the small of Steve’s back.

“Yeah…” Steve moaned. Steve bucked up, eased the painful stretch to his sensitive front, then drove himself down again and screamed.

“Keep going,” Bucky whispered in his ear. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous like this, I love the noises you make. I had no idea you were a masochist, Steve, I can’t believe you didn’t say anything. I’ve been so damn ashamed of what a sadist I am, how much I want to hurt your perfect ass, your perfect nipples, your perfect cock–” Steve moaned emphasis to every word, fucking himself harder, hurting himself worse, and it was glorious to behold. “You gonna make yourself come like that?”

“Yes!”

“Good, you do that, I wanna see you spew without a single caress, wanna see you get off on how bad it _hurts_  to dig those clamps into your testicles while this dick reems your prostate, and when you’re done I’m gonna drag you off this dick, drag you back another four inches and fuck your perfect ass until you scream, fuck you until you get hard for me again, come for me again, would you like that?”

Steve came.

“You didn’t answer me,” Bucky murmured critically. “I’m going to have to punish you for that.”

The bliss Steve sobbed as Bucky did _exactly_  as he promised was the most beautiful sound Bucky had ever heard.

They had a lot to talk about.

Bucky had never looked forward to a conversation more in his life.


End file.
